


feeling colder

by ghoulgy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, im so sorry i have rabies, not enemies to lovers but like they dont Get Along Super Well and then they Fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulgy/pseuds/ghoulgy
Summary: “You’re so confusing,” Kihyun manages between the quick kisses Minhyuk presses to his lips.“I prefer unpredictable,” Minhyuk shoots back, mouth moving down the line of Kihyun’s jaw.“Not-ah-mutually exclusive.”





	feeling colder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norikae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norikae/gifts).



> >blaming sumi and dia for this one both of you are motherfuckers. steals the porn with feelings tag because this is literally dias fault and she will also never see this 
> 
> sorry i have rabies
> 
> title from crybaby by the neighbourhood and thats also. the song thats referenced throughout whoops .

Kihyun looks nice in the soft light of the morning. It peaks out from behind the clouds, lands sporadically against the slope of Kihyun’s nose, down his arms, across his chest. Minhyuk rubs at his eyes sleepily, a last ditch attempt to try and convince himself that Kihyun’s not attractive, not really. He fails miserably. 

 

“Morning,” he mumbles, voice rough from disuse. 

 

Kihyun just grins and hands him a thermos. “Morning. Ready to go?”

 

Minhyuk takes a swig. “Is this tea?” 

 

“Yes.” How Kihyun manages to speak around his pleased smirk, Minhyuk will never know. 

 

There’s a part of him that’s regretting agreeing to this trip already. “You know I don’t drink tea.”

 

Kihyun smiles impossibly wider. The dimples in his cheeks make Minhyuk want to thumb at them, to marvel at their depth. But they’ve never been dimples-touching close. Not by a long shot. 

 

“Thought you might like it if I surprised you.” Kihyun gestures for Minhyuk to hand the cup back.

 

He just takes another sip. It’s not… terrible. And Kihyun’s smile softens, just a bit. The sun filters through the clouds, sparse, illuminating. “I’m ready, yeah.”

 

Backing out at this point would earn him an asskicking. That’s the only reason he’s going. The only reason.

  
  
  


As the sun moves higher in the sky, Kihyun hits his radio in frustration. “It was working--fucking--it was working before,” he grumbles. 

 

“It’s fine,” Minhyuk swats his hand away. “Focus on the road, I’m not dying in Sacramento.”

 

It’s by some miracle that Minhyuk manages to tape the aux cord back into the console and the music comes back on, something stupid and so undeniably Kihyun. Minhyuk plays with the idea of putting something else on, but Kihyun starts humming along and that’s it, really. 

 

Minhyuk’s been trying to stave off a situation like this. He doesn’t know how to be alone with Kihyun, he doesn’t know yet how to look at him without giving himself up. One could argue this has lead to an innocent kind of avoidance. But now, well, there’s nowhere to run. 

 

Here, in the cool air of the car, Minhyuk entertains himself by watching Kihyun’s side profile intently. His hair’s been getting longer, some of it curving in to touch his cheekbones. It wouldn’t take much to reach out and brush the stray stands back away from Kihyun’s face, to trace the slope of his jaw, curl a hand around the back of his neck. 

 

“Play something you like,” Kihyun suggests, fingers dancing across the steering wheel to the beat of a song he so clearly loves.

 

That’s what it’s got to be what it is about him. He gives you the things you want before you ask because he  _ knows.  _ He always knows. 

 

Minhyuk doesn’t put anything else on. 

 

Kihyun would know, then, if Minhyuk were to touch him, he would know. 

 

They sing along to a song they both love. Kihyun because he chose it, Minhyuk because sometimes, the feelings work by proxy.

  
  
  


When Kihyun’s car breaks down, they’re miles away from the nearest gas station. It’s not hot, not quite yet, but the sun is beating down and the world around them grows humid and it might be getting hot soon, it might turn stifling. 

 

Minhyuk leans back against the passenger door and groans. “This is  _ your  _ fault,” he says, eyes closed against the unforgiving sun. 

 

Kihyun makes a noise from where he’s rustling around beneath the hood. “This is decidedly  _ not  _ my fault.”

 

“We’re going to die out here,” Minhyuk declares, head thrown back against the roof of the car. 

 

“Don’t be dramatic. Come help.”

 

Minhyuk opens one eye to squint at Kihyun in disbelief. “I don’t know anything about cars.”

 

Kihyun wipes at his cheek in an effort to remove some of the grime, but only succeeds in sullying his face further. It’s not supposed to be cute. It is anyway. 

 

“I don’t either,” Kihyun says, and he’s pouting, a little, as he examines the ins and outs of the engine. “Come help.”

 

This is how it happens, Minhyuk’s side pressed up against Kihyun’s, the two of them peering cluelessly at the engine of a car that’s seen better days. 

 

Kihyun is distracting, and while he might not mean to be, intention is mostly lost when he looks like that. 

 

There’s Kihyun, the sun, and how he looks against a backdrop of blue, the sea and the sky divided right in two by the space between his teeth. 

 

He throws back the last of his water. 

 

“You’re staring,” Kihyun says, Minhyuk watches Kihyun say like he’s watching a movie, like there’s a pane of glass dividing the two of them. 

 

And Kihyun must know, because Minhyuk can’t help himself. “Am I?” 

 

Kihyun huffs out a laugh, something all breath, and stands up straight, settles his hands on his hips. “You wanna talk about it?”

 

Minhyuk’s eyes go wide, just for a moment, before he’s stretching upward, getting up on his tiptoes and lording his height over Kihyun. “Lovely weather we’re having,” he says. 

 

“I thought you didn’t like me.” Kihyun motions between the two of them with one hand, grease still high on his cheekbone. 

 

Minhyuk tilts his head, just a bit, like the movement will help him better understand. “You—me? What?”

 

When Kihyun gets frustrated, sometimes, he balls his hands up in fists and rubs his thumbs against the line of his pointer fingers. He’s doing it now, and Minhyuk has trouble rectifying this Kihyun with the one he’s used to— the one who’s always so sure of himself. 

 

“You’re always so…  _ annoying _ , and I thought this trip would, I don’t know, help us get closer, but you’re so confusing,” Kihyun says, and with every word his cheeks grow more and more red, he glows in the light off the ocean, he becomes the orange and yellow of it. “Either you like me or you don’t. There can’t be anything in between, not with you.”

 

The heat paints a shimmery picture out beyond the two of them. There’s nothing around for miles and then, there’s the two of them--close enough to touch-- and the car.

 

Minhyuk bites his lip. “Can’t there be?” 

 

Kihyun is thoroughly unimpressed, and opens his mouth to say so, must be opening his mouth to say so, but then Minhyuk’s kissing him and he can’t quite get it out.

 

It’s hard to say who falls into it first. Kihyun’s hands find their way to Minhyuk’s waist, rest there for a moment, and then move, like he’s restless, like there’s more he wants. Kissing him is something cold. It sends shivers down Minhyuk’s spine, makes him feel it in his fingers, tangled in Kihyun’s hair-- trapped, like that’s where they belong. 

 

“You’re so confusing,” Kihyun manages between the quick kisses Minhyuk presses to his lips.

 

“I prefer unpredictable,” Minhyuk shoots back, mouth moving down the line of Kihyun’s jaw. 

 

“Not-ah-mutually exclusive.”

 

It’s too hot for this, and they both know it, but that doesn’t seem to slow them down. Minhyuk’s hands find their way under Kihyun’s t-shirt and the skin there is damp from sweat. He palms Kihyun’s side, lets his thumb run up his sternum, feels the slight indentation. 

He’s content with this. As Minhyuk mouths at Kihyun’s neck and listens to the noises he makes, he realizes he doesn’t need anything else, not really.

 

That is, until Kihyun backs himself up against the side of his car and presses a leg between Minhyuk’s. He’s hard, against Minhyuk’s thigh and the knowledge spreads throughout Minhyuk’s body, fills him from the feet up with something heavy and inexplicable. The world moves in slow motion, after. 

 

“Confusing,” Minhyuk huffs out, and it’s really all breath. He’s right by Kihyun’s ear, so Kihyun can hear it when Minhyuk’s breath hitches as he presses them closer together. 

 

“I think this should clear some things up,” Kihyun says, and it comes out cocky, self assured. 

 

Minhyuk becomes aware that he has possibly never wanted to wreck anyone as bad as he wants to wreck Yoo Kihyun. 

 

His shirt’s cut too low, and in light of recent events, it seems this was a conscious choice. His collarbones are sharp, inviting things. Minhyuk licks a stripe across one of them, blows cool air on it, marvels at the goosebumps. 

 

“Fucker,” Kihyun groans. 

 

Minhyuk smiles against his skin. “This is fun.”

 

Kihyun hits Minhyuk, but there’s no force behind it, and when Minhyuk turns him around and bends him over the trunk of the car, he doesn’t fight it. 

 

“Wanna fuck you like this,” Minhyuk says, because he does, probably has always wanted to. 

 

Kihyun’s ears go red. “It’s too hot, car’s too--”

 

“Next time, then,” Minhyuk suggests, pulling at Kihyun’s belt loops absently, admiring this view-- Kihyun pliant and flustered in front of him. 

 

Kihyun sputters. “N-next time.”

 

Minhyuk taps Kihyun’s back. “AC still work?”

 

A quick turn of the key proves, at least, that the car battery isn’t the issue. The AC starts back full blast and that same song is playing, Minhyuk makes some of it out over Kihyun’s low groans.

 

“You can change it,” Kihyun mumbles, pulling his shirt off over his head. 

 

They’re in the backseat now, Kihyun small beneath Minhyuk’s hands. 

 

Minhyuk hums, stares down at this new Kihyun, the shirtless, blushing one. “Nah.” He smiles and thumbs at Kihyun’s jaw. “I like this song.”

 

The singer says something about  _ talking too much, needing to listen, baby _ .

 

“I have some--hold on,” Kihyun says before he shifts under Minhyuk, reaches into his back pocket to riffle through his wallet. “Lube.”

 

He presents it like it’s a gift. Minhyuk laughs, just a bit, and Kihyun scowls. It’s awful, how he’s even more attractive when he’s mad. 

 

Minhyuk wants to kiss him, so he does, and he decides he could get lost in this, in the lazy press of tongue against tongue, in the heat of the summer. 

 

Kihyun wiggles beneath him. “How d’you wanna…” he trails off, bites his lip. 

 

Minhyuk shrugs. “I’ve got big hands.” 

 

That’s how he ends up with one hand wrapped around both of them, lube easing the glide of it. 

 

And Kihyun, for all his primness and composure, falls apart beneath him. 

 

“Go--jesus--go faster, you’ve gotta,” Kihyun whines, throws his head back and twitches in Minhyuk’s hand. “You’re--ah--a dick.”

 

Minhyuk breathe out through his nose. The red creeps down Kihyun face and finds places to land across his chest. Minhyuk wonders what Kihyun would look like all marked up. He drags his nails down the center of Kihyun’s chest, watches red welts rise in their wake. 

 

“Wanna make this last,” Minhyuk says, because his brain to mouth filter is off, as usual. “Don’t know when I’ll have another chance to see you like this.”

 

Kihyun bucks his hips in an effort to speed Minhyuk up and when that fails, he brings his own hand down to tangle with Minhyuk’s. “You’re s-stupid,” Kihyun manages between pants. “I’m not a one night stand kind of--fuck--guy.”

 

“Oh.” Minhyuk blinks, and even with his eyes closed he can see what Kihyun looks like now, he hopes the sight never leaves him. “In that case--”

 

Minhyuk picks up the pace, Kihyun’s hand falls to the wayside as his words grow more and more incoherent.  

 

“God, Ki, you’re so hot,” Minhyuk babbles, because he can feel the familiar tension building, knows he has to be close. 

 

Kihyun reaches for Minhyuk’s face, digs his thumbs into Minhyuk’s neck and drags him down. His eyes are half-closed, and he really looks so good like this-- lips parted, cheeks flushed, desperate.

 

“Hey,” Minhyuk intones, “look at me.”

 

Kihyun’s eyes flutter open, meet Minhyuk’s, and that seems to be it for him. He’s curling inward, bringing Minhyuk’s lips to his and yelping inelegantly. It’s endearing, every stupid thing he does is impossibly endearing. 

 

Minhyuk strokes him through the last of it, watching every change of expression in awe. He kisses his nose, then, because he can’t help it, not really. 

 

“Can I cum on your chest?” Minhyuk asks, because he is nothing if not polite.

 

Kihyun nods, opens his mouth, too, for good measure. 

  
“Jesus.” It doesn’t take long before Minhyuk follows Kihyun over the edge, cum painting over the red scratches from before, rolling down into the divot between his pectorals. 

 

He looks good, he always looks good, but like this he’s something otherworldly. Minhyuk has the urge to snap a picture, but he resists.  _ Next time.  _

 

When it’s all said and done, Minhyuk can’t say he regrets much of anything. 

 

Kihyun sits up after some heavy breathing, lets Minhyuk towel him off with his own discarded shirt. 

 

They’ve looped back around in Kihyun’s playlist to that song again. Minhyuk hums along, for once at a loss for what to say. 

 

_ I’ll fall in love,  _ the singer states. 

 

Minhyuk nods. 

 

“You’re so lucky I packed a suitcase,” Kihyun says after a moment. They’re sitting close still, things not quite awkward but not quite normal either. They’re in stasis. The world outside the car ceases to exist. 

 

“Next time, I’ll use a towel,” Minhyuk provides, and it’s something of an olive branch, and a hope. 

 

Kihyun nods, side eyes Minhyuk appraisingly. “Yeah,” he laughs. “Next time.”

 

 

 

When Hoseok comes to pick them up, he is unimpressed at the state of undress he finds the two of them in.

 

“I  _ told  _ you this road trip was a bad idea,” he shouts from his window. 

 

Kihyun’s struggling to pull a shirt on over his head. Minhyuk’s just laughing. 

 

Kihyun grumbles something so garbled it’s barely intelligible, but it sounds something like  _ I should have fucking called AAA. _

**Author's Note:**

> this was like way less depraved than the thoughts i was having while writing it whafsjvjHDS im repressed what can i say
> 
> any typos r because i cant read my own porn im not a sociopath . 
> 
> sumi porn is hard sorry for laughing at you while you were writing 
> 
> lmk........... what u thot..................... im dying................ (rattles comments machine) 
> 
> twt: booseoks be my friend

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609174) by [norikae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norikae/pseuds/norikae)




End file.
